


Summoner Support Rank S

by Susanooh



Series: Fire Emblem Oppai Loli Stories [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Age Difference, Breast Fucking, Cum Inflation, F/M, First Time, Huge Breasts, Huge Dick, Lolicon, Massage, Oppai Loli, Paizuri, Pedophilia, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Sex, excessive cum, slight blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanooh/pseuds/Susanooh
Summary: After a long day of training, Sanaki requests to spend some time alone with Kiran.





	Summoner Support Rank S

“Bow before our might!” Yelled a young voice as its owner raised her bouquet of flowers causing the unassuming weapon to glow a brilliant green. “Glimmer!” She shouted, summoning a mini-storm of blisteringly cold wind upon her enemy. The spear-wielding man’s body froze up in response to the frigid wind surrounding him, and he cried out in pain as he was succinctly brought to his knees by the ice magic. He yelled in agony before his life was quickly snuffed out, leaving his frigid corpse in the grass. One of his three remaining comrades took a step back, looking fearfully at the little girl who stood in their path, riding atop her ivory-white pegasus. She looked contemptfully down upon the group of three before turning her gaze away, shutting her eyes with a proud and dismissive “Hmph.”

One of the men, an archer, became angered at this display of complete uncaring. He grit his teeth as he primed his bow. “You little bitch, look at who you’re fighting!” He let his grip on the bowstring go, sending an arrow flying, headed straight for the girl. Just as it seemed the arrow was going to embed itself in the girls chest, another, older girl appeared before her, casually catching the projectile in her hand like it was nothing. She floated off the ground, surrounding by an ominous, black-purple aura that flowed off of her like flames. “Huh?!” The archer uttered, confused at the young woman’s sudden appearance.

“... _Trash_.” She muttered, clenching her hand ever so slightly and snapping the arrow in two. “I am the Fell Dragon, Grima. Remember that name in your afterlife, this is the end!” She dropped the broken arrow and lifted up her arms, calling forth a dark portal behind her, from which a massive head appeared. Its massive horns swung through the air as its pair of six eyes gazed around before focusing on the archer. “Moonbow!” The woman called as she gestured towards the man, prompting the beast behind her to open up its maw and expel a massive cloud of dark-purple smoke at the man, completely engulfing him and muffling his screams as he was enveloped. The white-haired woman grinned sadistically as she relinquished her hands from their pose, prompting the beast to cease its attack and disappear back into its portal. The archer emerged from the onslaught a pale husk, devoid of all life that had once been with him. His legs literally crumbled from underneath him, leaving the rest of his hollow body to fall limply to the ground.

“Geez, dramatic much? You know these aren’t even real people, right?” Another, smaller girl said, about as tall as the other young girl. She rode a broomstick that somehow levitated from the ground, dressed very clearly in the theme of a witch. “You should save the cool speeches for when we fight some real threats.”

“Hmph, you simply don’t understand, Nowi.” Grima said, crossing her arms.

“Riiight. Anyways, hup!” She vocalized as she opened up the tome in one of her hands, outstretching her other arm and opening her palm to summon a flurry of glowing, red, magical blades to rain down on one of the other men. He was impaled in multiple different areas, and left to fall lifelessly to the ground as the blades disappeared. “You’re up, Cordy.”

On cue, a redhead woman who rode her own white pegasus, clad in a set of iron armor flew in from behind the young witch girl, brandishing a spear. She swooped down from the skies, jetting down towards the group’s last opponent and driving her weapon through his neck before pulling it back out, killing the man in one clean strike. The woman sighed as she reigned in her mount, calming it down. The corpses of the four men in front of the group began to faintly glow before they all faded into faint wisps of light, disappearing from sight.

“Nice job girls, you’re all getting better at this!” Called out a male voice. The four turned around look towards the man, a young, hooded male that held a strange device in one hand, his face was shrouded in a shadow cast from his hood, yet his kind, approving smile still shone through.

“Thank you very much, Kiran.” Cordelia said, nodding slightly.

“Yeah, I’m already feeling much stronger than this morning!” Nowi said, beaming with her youthful energy.

“I wasn’t expecting much from this, but these… ‘Training Maps’, as you called them, are surprisingly effective.” Grima mused, eyeing her gloved hand and admiring her own power. “I’ll likely be able to regain my full power soon.” She chuckled to herself, a devious smile growing on her face.

“Yes, these are quite effective, but…” The young girl holding a bouquet spoke up, gripping one of her shoulders and rolling it around slightly. “Do you think we could finish up for today? My back feels awful.”

“Hah, that’s only because you gotta carry those huge udders of yours around, Sanaki!” Nowi teased, floating up to match the girl’s height and quickly poke at one of the girl’s breasts.

Sanaki was taken aback, gasping at the gesture. “What do you think you’re doing?! Is that how you treat a _bride_?!” She said, referring to her unconventional attire. She hadn’t exactly chosen to wear a bridal dress, that’s simply how she was summoned, but she had stuck with the outfit for as long as she had been in this realm for.

“Heehee!” Nowi giggled, flying off on her broomstick. She knew that Sanaki wouldn’t dare to order her pegasus to give chase, lest her massive knockers put on a show for their very clearly male tactician.

And what a show that would be, too! Sanaki never liked attention being brought to them, but she sported a simply enormous pair of breasts for her size and _especially_ her age. The tiny girl claimed to be only _ten-years old_ , yet she carried breasts that would make women like Kagero or Camilla jealous. They were so huge they took up most of the space on her front side, hiding much of her torso, and from the side they practically jutted out from her chest. Even from behind, they were extremely obvious to anyone looking in Sanaki's general direction.

She gave a frustrated growl at the laughing witch girl, looking away dejectedly with her arms crossed.

Kiran snorted, clearing his throat. “Sure, it’s no problem. Let’s head back. Nowi, that means you too!” He called out to the girl, who stopped from her gleeful flying around to head right back to rejoin the group.

The group of five walked away from the scene, stepping onto a small shrine surrounding a stone with multiple strange runes carved into its surface. The stone and its runes glowed a brilliant blue as the group was enveloped in its light and whisked away.

* * *

 

The five returned to the original shrine they had left from many hours before, being met with the cool night sky. One of Kiran’s partners, Anna, was standing by the area when she noticed the group had returned. “Ah, you’re back! Get some good training in?”

“Yup, this group’s all gotten a lot stronger!” Kiran replied, smiling.

“Good, good! How about shards?”

“Got ‘em all right here.” Kiran said, pulling out a brown woven sack he had filled to the brim with the colorful spoils of their training, to which Anna gladly took from his hand.

“Niice! Plentiful as ever! I hope you all show some good results when we put you all back on the field again!”

“You bet we will!” Nowi beamed. “Though, that’ll hafta wait, I’m pretty tired.” The small girl hopped off her broomstick, immediately walking away from the shrine and back to the group’s base, prompting the others to do so as well.

Anna approached Kiran. “Hey, are you cool with taking the armored guys out for some more training tomorrow? I think Zelgius and Hardin are going to end up killing each other if they don’t go out and fight soon, and I think Henry’s getting antsy because he hasn’t killed anything in a while.”

“No problem, I’ll be sure to take em out as soon as they’re ready. Wouldn’t want them spilling blood with each other.”

Anna sighed with relief. “Whew, thanks, you’re a lifesaver! I swear, Gwendolyn’s the only manageable one in that group. They all get good results but _man_ if they aren’t tough to deal with.” She patted him on the shoulder. “Well, I think I’m gonna hit the sack for tonight. Take it easy.”

“Goodnight, Commander Anna.” He said, prompting her to wave back to him before fully turning away as she walked away.

Kiran was about to walk back to his quarters as well to relax before getting some sleep, but he felt a tug on the shoulder of his sleeve. Looking towards the source, he found Sanaki, slightly above his height due to her pegasus, gripping onto his shoulder.

“Kiran. If you wouldn’t mind, could we… umm…”

Immediately understanding, Kiran smiled. “You want to do _that_ again?”

Sanaki blushed, looking away from Kiran’s gaze. “Y-Yes, please…”

“Sure thing. Go get some dinner first, though, there should still be some food left. Come to my room once you’re done, okay?”

“Right…” She replied. Her pegasus began to trot off, back towards the castle. Kiran followed, deviating from their shared path a little ways ahead, returning to his room.

* * *

 

Kiran laid on his bed, a book lifted up above his face in one hand with the other between his head and his pillow. He was reading up on a book on the philosophy and various applications behind magic theory, written by a long-dead scholar from this realm’s history. The book had been a long-term project of his for a while. It served as a fairly entertaining distraction when he had free time. Though his attention was taken away from it when he heard soft footsteps in front of his door, the creaking wood underneath them catching his attention, and then a few, quick knocks.

“Come in.” He said, barely moving an inch.

The doorknob turned, with the rest opening slowly. As expected, Kiran turned his head and saw Sanaki, the small girl standing in the doorway with both of her hands on the door. She refused to meet his gaze, instead looking down to the floor, her cheeks flaring red.

“Hey Sanaki, did you make sure you got enough to eat?”

“Y-Yes…”

“That’s good. How was it?”

“It was… really good.” She replied, closing the door behind her.

“Ah, I knew I should’ve went and gotten some myself. The chefs here really do know their stuff.”

Sanaki made a sound as she walked up closer to Kiran’s bed, her hands behind her back. “K-Kiran, do you think we could start, please?”

“Gee, _someone’s_ eager today.” He set his book down on a nightstand nearby, standing up and walking over to a small wooden stool on the other side of the room, picking it up and bringing it back over to the side of his bed. “Here, sit down.” He offered as he sat back down on his bed, his body facing towards the stool.

Sanaki obliged, sitting down in the stool with her back to Kiran. She used both of her small hands to bunch up her purple hair and weave it around, sweeping it to her front side, leaving her smooth back, shoulders, and the back of her neck exposed.

Kiran responded by removing his gloves from his hands, neatly setting them aside before weaving his fingers together and stretching them away from his body, causing audible popping sounds in his joints. “Alrighty, you ready?”

“Mhm…” Sanaki mumbled in confirmation, prompting Kiran to get to work.

The young man placed both of his hands on Sanaki’s inner shoulders, causing the girl to flinch and tense up slightly, though she quickly relaxed as Kiran began to gently circle his thumbs around her neck muscles. He seemed to notice a point of tension in her muscles, as he began to firmly slide his thumbs up and down her neck, sending relief through the small girl’s body, causing her to let out a hushed moan. Kiran didn’t seem to be deterred, as he began to glide the rest of his fingers up and down the sides of her neck. He then moved to the young girl’s back, circling his hands around her shoulder blades, kneading the area with his gentle, yet firm touch.

Sanaki shivered slightly, she always did, but it was a pleasurable shiver. She had no idea how Kiran did it, but every single time he massaged her it felt like all of the pain and stress her body had been under due to the weight of her massive breasts was relieved all at once. He looked young, but his hands seemed to move with the ability and precision of someone who had practiced this for years.

“You know Sanaki, I don’t know why you always come to me for this. I’m pretty sure someone else would know how to do this better than I do.”

“I-It’s perfectly fine, Kiran… You do a-- Haahhh… A wonderful job.” She tried to keep her composure under his touch, but his tough, firm hands simply turned her into putty. “Besides, you’re… the only one here I really trust with this.” She couldn’t see it, but Kiran smiled at that.

He continued with his massage, applying pressure to Sanaki’s shoulders and neck, relieving her of all of her built up tension. She continued to make her pleasured vocalizations, unable to keep them down under Kiran’s touch. Kiran kept the process up for a further fifteen minutes.

Kiran was applying pressure to one of her shoulders as he spoke. “Okay, and…” He put one final push onto her muscles. “That should be it. How d’you feel?” He took his hands off of her shoulders, letting them rest in his lap.

Sanaki breathed a sigh of relief, letting her shoulders relax as she turned to look back towards Kiran. “I feel simply amazing, Kiran. It’s as though a massive weight has been lifted off my shoulders. You’re as great at this as always. Thank you, truly.”

Kiran dismissively waved his hand. “Ah, it’s no big deal, really. I’m just happy to help. Though, if you don’t mind me saying, don’t you think you should get something like a bra to help you out? The weavers could make you one custom-fitted to your size.”

“I-I could never do that! It’d ruin the… the color coordination of my dress! They don’t even have any white fabric!”

Kiran raised an eyebrow at this claim. “Then… How do you think they weaved my jacket?” He raised up a part of his very white coat.

“W-Well, that white doesn’t match my dress, it simply wouldn’t work!”

“Riiight…”

“Besides, why would I waste money on getting an expensive bra made for me when your massages work wonders?”

“Is that so? Maybe I should start charging you for my massages then?”

“N-No! That’s not… That’s not _ethical_!”

Kiran smiled at the flustered girl before him. “You know, Sanaki, I’m beginning to think you have some _other_ reason for coming to me for massages.”

“How do you mean?” She asked, looking up to him with a puzzled expression.

Kiran stood up from the bed, beginning to seemingly aimlessly walk around the room. “Well, it’s just that you seem so adamant on, well, coming here every time you get a lotta stress built up.”

“What’s so wrong about that?”

“Nothing, for the most part.” He took slow, deliberate steps closer to the door. “I suppose it’s just a bit odd, with how you don’t want to get a bra and all. It really would help with the stress.”

“I told you, a bra would simply clash too much with my outfit, it wouldn’t work! And a bra that big would surely show through my white dress, not to mention that the straps would be showing and the cups would be peeking out. It’d simply be indecent!”

“Indecent, huh?” Kiran turned around to face Sanaki with his hands behind his back. He was leaned up against the door, and his hands discreetly locked it behind him. He left the spot and slowly stepped towards the girl. “Surely it wouldn’t be any more indecent than, say, your nipples poking through your dress, right?”

“My--?!” Sanaki broke her eye contact with Kiran and looked down, noticing that there really was an outline on her dress created by her nipples, both about as big as would be expected when attached to breasts of her size. “Y-You pervert! You mean to say you’ve been staring at them this whole time?!”

“Not deliberately, it’s kinda hard _not_ to stare once you’ve noticed it.”

“E-Excuses!”

“I’m just saying, Sanaki. It might’ve been a good choice for you to get a bra earlier.”

“And why is that?”

“Because otherwise I might’ve not done this.”

“What do you-- Aah!” Sanaki was cut off when Kiran shot his arms out, grasping both of her enormous breasts in his hands. “What are you _doing_?!”

Kiran ignored her, instead choosing to knead Sanaki’s breasts in one hand while lightly squeezing the other. “You’re as soft as I had guessed.”

“Stop this at once, Kiran! This isn’t how you treat a lady, much less a child!” Sanaki beat her small fists against Kiran’s arms, but her demands went unheard as Kiran was unabated in grasping the top of her dress and forcefully pulling it downwards, letting her massive globes bounce free, prompting her to yelp in shock. Kiran wasted no time in beginning to tease one of her nipples with his thumb, leading to Sanaki ceasing her objections, her mouth preoccupied with releasing noises that indicated a reluctant pleasure as her sensitive parts were stimulated.

Kiran flashed a grin before he stuck his tongue out, lashing it at another one of her pink tips, causing Sanaki to yelp, and then scream out as he latched his lips onto it and began sucking. “P-Please, Kiran, stop! I-- Ah! I beg you! Stop this now and I’ll forgive you! Please just-- Mmh! Just think about what you’re doing!” Again, her pleas went ignored as Kiran simply continued with what he was doing. “W-Wait! I’m-- I-I’m gonna--!” She tucked her body in as she gritted her teeth and let out loud, rumbling moan. Her body spasmed as she grabbed onto Kiran’s arms, tightening her grip as her first orgasm wracked her body. Kiran relented, removing his mouth and hands from Sanaki’s breasts to let the girl’s body finish its discharge.

Sanaki took multiple deep breaths, having clearly been unprepared for the sudden orgasm on her part. She looked up at Kiran in a daze, only for her face to take on an expression of clear anger. “Y-You…” She tried to stand up from the stool, but her legs were weak underneath her, forcing her to sit back down. “This… This is assault! Not only did you assault a child, you assaulted an empress! I’ll have you locked up for this, I’ll have your head on a silver platter, I’ll… I’ll--”

“Sanaki.” Kiran bluntly said, causing the small girl to quickly hush up. “Listen, I know that was sudden, but I also know that you trust me. I wouldn’t have done something like that otherwise. I needed to make sure you would be accepting of it.”

“What do you mean, have you gone mad?! I didn’t accept it one bit, not once did I give you a single bit of consent for you to start… _manhandling_ me like that!”

“Sanaki, listen. Why would you insist on always coming to me, a man who’s at least a decade older than you, for massages? Why would you keep coming to my room alone, with nobody else?”

“I-I told you, it was--”

“The color coordination was a lie, wasn’t it?”

“I…” Sanaki looked away, defeated. “Y-Yes… Yes it was.”

“And then why did you keep coming to me?”

“I… I wanted to be close to you. I… trusted you.”

“There, see? That’s why I just did what I did. I knew that you wanted to try and take things further, but you were too nervous to do so. I had to give you a push.”

“W-What do you know? How could you tell all of that?” She looked up defiantly at Kiran.

“I’m more observant than I look, Sanaki.” He said, placing one of his large hands on her tiny shoulder. Sanaki made a noise as she looked away again, crossing her arms. Kiran sighed. “Look, Sanaki, here’s the deal. I like you.”

That caught Sanaki’s attention again, she looked back at him, meeting his gaze. “Like me…? But why? I’m… only ten years old, after all. Are you sure it’s not just because of my breasts?”

Kiran chuckled a bit. “Well, I can’t deny that they are part of my reason. I suppose there’s something attractive about someone as small as you with such outrageously big tits.”

“H-Hey!” Sanaki turned the front of her body away, attempting to conceal her breasts with her too-small arms. “Then… If it’s not my breasts, what is it?

“Well, I also can’t say that you being so small isn’t a part of the reason. I’ve kind of always preferred smaller girls.” Sanaki huffed at that comment. “But, for the real reason, it’s because you don’t act your age. You’re a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for. You’re nice and courteous, not just to me but to everyone, which I think is just really admirable. Normally I wouldn’t be interested in someone as young as you but, well, weirder things have happened to me.”

Sanaki glanced down. “Honestly... Professing your love to a ten year old girl after assaulting her like that? You really are a strange man, Kiran.” She looked back up to him. “Though, I suppose that uniqueness is what drew me to you in the first place.” Kiran met Sanaki’s smile with his own.

“Hey, Sanaki, if you want we could continue this. But if you don’t, I can take you back to your room for tonight.”

“N-No, it’s quite alright. Besides, I doubt I could easily walk there with my breasts as wet as you made them. Um… we shall continue from where we left off.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! You have permission directly from the empress of Begnion to… h-handle me however you wish. Though, could you be gentle, please?”

“Exactly my plan.” Sanaki smiled and stood up from her stool and stepped towards Kiran, moving her arms inwards to squish her breasts together. She shoved them into Kiran’s body, being the perfect height for them to bury his crotch underneath their weight. Kiran seemed to freeze up at the sensation. “S-So, that’s how you wanna take things?” Sanaki gazed up into his eyes with a devious smile, though she became surprised when Kiran leaned forwards and grasped the sides of her torso, easily lifting her up. He carried her over to the bed, shifting further inwards. He gently placed Sanaki down in between his thighs before leaning backwards, reaching under his shirt and unbuckling his pants’ belt. Kiran very slightly pulled his pants downwards. “You do the rest.” Kiran fully laid back, watching as Sanaki prepared to finish the job.

“Um, okay…” She hooked both of her hands on the hem of his pants, and tugged down, quickly pulling them away. She looked up, and let a small gasp escape her lips at the sight in front of her. “What the…”

Rising up from between Kiran’s thighs was a massive, veiny, monster of a cock. Easily much more than two feet in length, with an equally large pair of balls resting just underneath it. Sanaki was left wide-eyed, completely speechless. A bright red blush crept onto her stunned face as her eyes closely followed every sudden movement its huge, thick form made. “I-I…” Her words were caught in her throat again, but she managed to let some loose. “What in the world _is_ this?! Why is it so big?!”

Kiran laughed abashedly. “It just kind of developed this way.”

“Don’t lie to me, there’s no way this was natural!”

“It’s the truth!”

“Gods… I don’t think I’ve ever even seen one this big, the ones in those biology books are _tiny_ compared to this.”

“Well, good thing you got the assets to make this work, huh?” Sanaki looked at him confusedly for a moment, finally prying her attention away from his cock. Kiran playfully rolled his eyes before reaching forwards to cup the girl’s breasts in his hands and pulling them inwards to squish them together, engulfing a good portion of his monster cock. Sanaki yelped in delight as he did this, and let out a pleasured, relieved groan as he began to slowly work her tits over his length. Sanaki, not left with much to do, simply laid her hands on Kiran’s thighs as she watched the beast in front of her rise up and back down from the crevice of her tits.

Sanaki, unsurely, stuck her tongue out at the tip, letting it brush across her tongue and allow her to become acquainted with Kiran’s taste. She moaned and shivered slightly as a splash of Kiran’s sticky, clear pre-cum deposited itself into her mouth. She took a moment to let the taste sink into her tongue before she put all of her effort into swallowing the liquid, letting out a deep breath as her body proceeded to lavish the cock in front of her with her tongue, almost on reflex.

“Y-You’re-- Ugh, _fuck_ \-- Doing good, Sanaki.” Kiran grunted again as he kept pumping his hips in tandem with the hard titfuck. Each thrust came with it a another splash of pre-cum, eventually leaving Sanaki absolutely drenched in the stuff, the liquid splashing everywhere across her chest and face and hair. Heavy, labored breathing escaped Kiran’s lips as he felt his cock ready itself for a release.

“L-Let it out on me, Kiran. I want it. Let out that… w-white stuff all over my face and breasts.” She gasped out in-between licks.

“W-Where did you learn to dirty talk like that?” Kiran breathed out with a chuckle, his heavy breaths making speaking a bit awkward. “Mmh… Don't stop though.”

Sanaki smiled before complying, though unsurely, keeping up her dirty talk as best as a ten year old girl could. Not a lot of it was exactly arousing, but Kiran would be hard pressed to say it wasn't adorable in some fashion. It became much better, however, when Sanaki gave periodic licks to his tip once more to space out her words. Eventually, the combination of the cute dirty talk, as well as everything else, pushed Kiran to his limit as he tensed up his pelvic floor, ensuring he would make an even bigger mess of Sanaki.

“Ngh, Sanaki, I’m gonna cum!” He exclaimed as he leaned inwards a little bit, gripping harder onto his little lover’s breasts.

Sanaki wasn’t entirely caught off-guard when a fat rope of cum shot into her mouth, but she almost instinctively shut her mouth at its salty taste. Kiran grunted and gasped as he unloaded thick strings of semen all across Sanaki. Covering her face, hair, and, of course, her huge tits. There was so much, drenching the small girl in white, enough to have easily been produced by ten different men, and yet Kiran kept cumming, splattering Sanaki in shot after shot. On her part, she was very happy to be on the receiving end, for she knew that she had done well enough to be making the man she loved cum so much.

Kiran groaned as he just kept cumming more and more, pounding his hips and letting his fat balls smack against Sanaki’s tits as they kept pushing more semen out.

After what had to of been a full minute-long orgasm, Kiran sighed, relieved as his output of cum stopped, leaving Sanaki absolutely _drenched_ , cum sticking to all different parts of her upper body. Her tits were painted almost entirely white and splotches of cum were all over her face and purple hair. Kiran pulled out slowly, leaving a messy wet scene in her tits. The two lovers caught their breath as their elation settled. Kiran realized something suddenly, and moved over and began to remove Sanaki’s dress from her.

“S-Sorry, I didn’t realize that I could’ve ruined your dress. Here, you should take it off for now.”

“Thank you.” She gasped out, moving to let him remove her dress easier, leaving her mostly naked in only her white underwear, showing off her thin, underdeveloped body without taking into account her chest. He folded it up and set it aside where it would certainly be safe from tonight’s escapades. “Kiran.” Sanaki said again, catching his attention as she pointed to his crotch, making him realize that he was still fully hard.

“Oh, um… Would you like to keep going?” He asked, with her nodding in response, an expectant smile on her face.

Kiran instructed her, with Sanaki lying down on his bed on her side, resting her body’s weight on one of the pillows. Kiran hooked his fingers onto the hem of her panties, pulling them off of her hips. She pulled one of her small legs through the hole and lifted the other up, letting Kiran easily pull it off the rest of the way, leaving her young pussy exposed as it leaked a small amount of cloudy liquid on to her thighs.

Kiran positioned himself for the coming act, prodding at her small cunt with his large cockhead, forcing Sanaki to squeak like a mouse. “Are you ready?” He asked. She had to compose herself for a moment before she nodded with a “Mhm”.

He did as prompted and, with a gentle effort, began to slide himself inside her. She initially cringed, pain shooting out from her crotch. She clenched her fists, to the point where her knuckles went white, trying her absolute best to make it through. Tears welled up in the edges of her shut eyes and slowly streamed down her face as she beared through it. Kiran stopped and leaned in slightly, taking care to not accidentally force more of his dick in through doing so, and brought one of his hands to her shoulder, concern in his voice. “Are you alright? We can stop if it hurts too much.”

Sanaki shook her head strongly. “N-No, I’m fine. P-Please… keep going.” She sputtered out.

“Are you sure? You don’t have to keep going if you don’t want to.”

“I said I’m fine!” She protested. “I _want_ to do this, so don’t stop!” She looked at him, her eyes filled with tears yet determined as all hell.

Kiran relented, giving into her demands as he slid more of his length into Sanaki. She felt a sharp pain spike through her body and she pulled one of the pillows out from under her and bit into it harshly, trying to bear through it. Kiran looked down and saw a small trickle of blood flow out from her vagina. He felt guilty, but knew that she would get mad if he stopped, and so he disregarded his lover’s pain for now and slid further in, eventually reaching a point where he couldn’t go further in, prompting him to start slowly thrusting in and out.

Eventually, Sanaki’s pain dissipated, and she began to moan as an intense feeling of pleasure she had never imagined washed over her being. Kiran’s massive length grinding against her walls felt like a pleasure gifted straight from the goddess herself. She couldn’t help herself from moaning and crying in delight as Kiran picked up his pace at her reaction.

He rammed his hips back and forth like a piston, sending Sanaki into a whirl of intense pleasure as she experienced a powerful orgasm. With every thrust Kiran’s dick would impact the entrance to Sanaki’s womb, this repeated experience of having her body violated so deeply even while she was already cumming caused the girl’s eyes to roll up into her head and leaving her mouth open, her tongue hanging out.

Kiran grunted again, he was going to cum once more. He kept slamming his dick into Sanaki as the familiar feeling welled up in his base. He was moving his hips like lightning now, with Sanaki having been almost completely silenced save for a few small vocalizations.

“Ngh!” He pulled his dick out suddenly and quickly moved his hand to it, jerking off as he began to fire off even more cum. Massive, thick ropes of the sticky seed flew and landed all across Sanaki’s body. Streaks of cum coated her thighs, hips, tummy, and chest, some more of it even landed on her face.

Kiran sighed again as he looked over Sanaki. She was a drooling mess, her eyes rolled up into her head, her mouth open in a large smile, and her body covered in cum.

‘ _We’re both going to need some cleanup after this…_ ’ He thought to himself.

“Kiiiraaaaan…” He was snapped out of his thoughts as he looked to the girl. Her eyes were focused on him. “Why did you stop? You can keep going, right?”

‘ _This girl is going to be the death of me…_ ’ He thought, though he certainly wasn’t one to stop now.

He moved over and placed his hands underneath her back, lifting her up into the air, surprising her with how easily he did it. His strong hands handled her body as he turned and sat on the bed. He placed his hands on her thighs, lifting her legs up. He then, rather unceremoniously, stuffed as much of his dick as he could into her cunt, even as it still leaked the cum from their previous bout.

He slammed his hips upwards, slamming more and more of his monster cock into her young pussy, returning right back to pummeling her womb’s entrance with his dick.

“K-Kiran, wait, you’re going too deep!” She felt a mix of pain and pleasure as she felt the constant poking and prodding her womb was experiencing begin to open up the passageway. Kiran knew this two, and only fucked her rougher and faster than before.

Eventually, Kiran had broken through the tight entrance, fitting a few more inches in as he began to pound away at her womb. The girl cried out loudly as she was put through yet another new foreign experience of degenerate pleasure. Kiran moved one of his hands to her chin, pulling her head to the side as he began to kiss her, muffling her moans as they were let out into his mouth.

Kiran kept slamming his dick into Sanaki’s poor tiny body, his sheer massive size bulging out her stomach as he fondled one of her massive breasts.

“C-Cuhm inshide me Kirahn…” She barely managed to groan out when he had broken off their kiss.

The two shared the intimate, degenerate moment together as Kiran closed in on his orgasm. He had pulled Sanaki into another kiss before he felt an approaching release, causing him to flex his kegel muscles once more as he kissed her more forcefully. His orgasm rapidly approached, and he had the full intention of heeding Sanaki’s request and pumping his small lover full of seed.

Sanaki moaned as she felt another orgasm rock her body, causing her to tremble as Kiran neared his own release. His mind was focused solely on breeding the tiny, busty girl until she was full.

Cum sped through his urethra as he finally unleashed a tidal wave of cum into Sanaki, instantly flooding her womb full. His white seed was blasted out from his cock with such force that its impact on the girl’s insides sent her through another orgasm and she nearly crumpled underneath him, only for Kiran’s strength to hold her up as he pumped her full of his sperm.

Sanaki could only groan into the kiss as she felt her tummy begin to distend further than before, rounding out and bloating out as Kiran’s monstrous output of cum filled her up. Her abdomen sloshed full of the virile semen of a man more than twice her age with every one of his powerful thrusts. Soon enough, her body had reached max capacity and cum began to pour out, being sent splattering around the lewd scene. Despite having pushed Sanaki’s body to its limit, Kiran simply didn’t stop, feeding more and more of his baby batter to the cum-drunk little girl.

The orgasm lasted even longer than the last two combined, with Kiran cumming and pumping Sanaki full of sperm for more than five minutes. A massive puddle had formed on the floor, and Sanaki’s crotch and thighs were splattered white in cum. He broke off the kiss with Sanaki as he felt his orgasm subside and lifted her up slightly, her weight having spiked much higher after his filling of her. His dick fell out wetly, causing a slow waterfall of his cum to pour from the little princess’ pussy. She shook and trembled as aftershocks from her many powerful orgasms surged through her body.

Kiran let a long, relieved groan escape from his lips, finally feeling drained after all of the energy he expended.

“K-Kiran…” He heard Sanaki say. He looked down and saw that she had moved her head to look right at him. She looked so infatuated, so entranced with him that he could almost make out little hearts in her eyes. “I love you…” She whispered out with such genuine affection that his heart fluttered.

“I love you too, Sanaki.” He reciprocated planting a small kiss on her cheek. “Though… We need to get you cleaned up.” He said, as he looked at the mess that he had made of the room and of Sanaki. The girl had essentially received a one-man bukkake and would need to be washed soon. Who knows what people would say if they found him with the Empress of Begnion covered in his spunk? Thankfully it was relatively late at night, and they could likely make it to the close by and likely empty washroom without being seen. He quickly lifted her up, carrying the naked, love-struck, and cum filled girl in his arms, making sure to take her dress with him.

* * *

 

“Trick or treat!” Yelled Nowi as she cast her book’s spell against the spear knight, slamming multiple magical red swords into him. They dissipated, yet the armored enemy still stood, barely hanging on.

“Alright, Beruka, you’re up!” Kiran commanded. The silent girl nodded before flying to in front of Nowi’s position and driving her axe into the knight’s side, smashing through his armor and slicing into his side. He screamed in pain as she pulled her bloodied axe out forcefully, sending him falling to the ground.

“Hmph.” Was her only word as she swung her axe, flicking off the loose blood. Just as quickly as they had started, this session of training ended as the opponents’ corpses faded into light and disappeared. Cordelia and Grima both flew in from their respective positions.

“So, Beruka, how’re you feeling?” Kiran asked, getting closer.

“Stronger. Much different from this morning.” She said in her usual monotone.

“That’s good! I can already see the results, I’m sure you’ll be pulling your own weight well in this coming battle." She only offered a nod in response.

“Um, excuse me, Kiran?” Cordelia asked.

“Yeah? What is it?”

“We are only sent out in teams of four usually, right?”

“Yes, that’s true.”

“Then, if Nowi, Grima, and I are helping Beruka train, why is Empress Sanaki here?”

Kiran looked to the girl who sat atop her pegasus alongside him. She was clinging to his arm, almost cuddling up to it, which also caused her massive breasts to squish up against it as well. He had taken control of her pegasus for now as she occupied herself with him.

“She’s allowing me to use her pegasus while she’s not participating. It really helps in directing all you if I have a pegasus of my own, after all.”

“Well, yes, but…” Cordelia looked to Sanaki, a bit awkward at the extreme affection she was showing to their summoner. “N-Nevermind, forget I said anything.”

“Alright. Let’s keep this training up for now, though, you all can keep going, right?” The rest of the team nodded. “Great! Let’s get going!” He said as he rode off atop his new lover’s pegasus. He looked to her warmly as they sped forth a fair distance from the others, brushing an errant strand of her beautiful purple hair away from her content face. She looked up to him with a loving smile. “You know, someone is going to find out if you’re always so clingy to me like this.” He said, smiling.

“And what will they do? As empress of Begnion, I am allowed to take any husband I wish, who are they to question my decision?”

Kiran laughed. “Well, if you say so. Just don’t go around telling people about us, okay?” She simply nodded her head in response as the two headed forwards to the next training stratum.

* * *

 

_You share a bond stronger than steel._

_Your ally’s stats have further increased._

**Author's Note:**

> Some different stuff from my other stories this time, had a lot of fun writing this one!


End file.
